


Bodies

by Dangit_Granpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Body, Soul Fragmentation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit_Granpa/pseuds/Dangit_Granpa
Summary: There's this saying that you can't really love someone else until you love yourself. I don't know who came up with it, or if it's even true, but I'm certain of one thing: They never imagined loving yourself like this.Hinata/Kamukura body sharing porn-with-plot, with a touch of Hinata/Kamukura/Komaeda, because how can I not acknowledge Komahina?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

I can’t remember my birth. That’s not unusual, no one does. Yet it’s something we’ve all experienced. You, me, everyone; we were all once shoved kicking and screaming into existence.

I would later wonder, as I came into being a second time, if this was what it felt like to be born.

Before anything, before I could even open my eyes, I was aware of being in a confined space, laying down in something like a coffin. It was the how the air stood, stifling and oppressive. We can’t see air, so we tend to forget that all the empty space between everything isn’t really empty. It’s oxygen, molecules, it’s… something. But only when we have precious little of it around us do we finally notice its presence.

Sound came next: A hum like an old air conditioner. The beeps and clicks of computers and machinery. Distant voices. All of it muted through a barrier.

Then my eyes opened for the first time in what could have been minutes, weeks, or years depending on how you look at it. You’ve heard the story, how we were uploaded to a program and forced to play that sick game. My avatar in the simulation was me in mind only. The last time I was me AND in my own body was in Hope’s Peak’s secret lab, being restrained and injected with sedative after clawing a lab tech’s eye out. (I didn’t want to hurt anyone, but I also didn’t want them to hurt me, you know?)

I died there, in that lab, on that day. My body drove on, but whoever was at the wheel after that wasn’t me. Now, by some miracle or curse, I lived again, burdened with the memory of scientists ripping the last few fragments of my soul apart until there was no longer a ‘me’ to experience it.

It all came back to me, all at once. My childhood, my high school years at Hope’s Peak, the lab, the killing game. But it was the events of that final escape attempt that flooded my senses until it was everything. My eyes were open but all I could see through the thick glass lid above me were the lights, monitors, and equipment of a laboratory.

There was an ear-splitting sound like the gulping, staccato yelps of a dying dog. It took me a few seconds to realize I was the one howling.

My arms and legs flailed as I tried to break free of the coffin or pod or whatever it was. I had to escape before they came back to torture me again. With a deep breath to focus myself, I started concentrating punches on the glass lid. My knuckles bled, but I gave as good as I got. Glass cracked with spiderweb fractures. Just a few more hits would do it…

 _“Stop,”_ muttered a familiar voice, so close that their breath could have tickled my face, yet with no source I could see. Then I realized they were speaking in my mind.

I paused. Not because I wanted to obey. More out of sheer bewilderment.

They continued, _“You are in a different lab. You will not be harmed or touched without your permission by the people here. They will help you understand.”_

The voice was so much like my own. No, it was exactly like my own, but with all the passion and life excised from it. It scared me a bit, like hearing a dark reflection of myself.

Oh.

Before I could say his name, I noticed someone run towards me out of the corner of my eye. They pressed a button on a nearby panel and the glass lid opened.

It was Makoto. Tension drained from my muscles as I recalled where I was. I didn’t know how safe I would be in this new world, but I knew the guy who risked everything for us posed no threat. Besides, he was just so… small and harmless-looking.

But I guess I wasn’t exactly harmless to him. His eyes flickered over me, as if trying to determine something, and apprehension tugged at his otherwise friendly smile.

“What is your name?” Makoto asked.

We’d already introduced ourselves in the simulation, but I knew why he asked. After all, this body once went by two names. I sat up in the pod and cleared my throat. “Hajime… Hajime Hinata.”

Makoto sighed in relief, sagging forward as if the question had been the only thing holding him up. “That’s good, we were worried you might be the other one. Do you remember who I am?”

“Yeah, you’re Makoto. I just saw you.”

“This is a good sign,” said a woman walking towards us from the shadows of the dimly lit room. “This means they kept their memories from the simulation.” As she came into view, there was no mistaking her lavender hair and that calculating gaze.

“I remember you too. Kyoko Kirigiri, right?” I said.

A much thinner Byakuya Togami walked at her side. “I must admit, I’m surprised they pulled this off. I didn’t think it was possible,” he said. Speaking of surprises, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to there being two of him.

“How much do you remember?” Kyoko said, addressing me.

“Um, most of it I think… I remember growing up and going to Hope’s Peak, I remember the simulation, but there’s a blank period between the lab at Hope’s Peak and getting to the island. I guess it’s been years. It’s still pretty fuzzy to me.”

“Right. We can’t even begin to speculate how you will reintegrate with that lost time. So I must ask you, for your own safety as well as our own, to be forthcoming about your thoughts, feelings, anything strange you might notice about yourself.”

There was no point in hiding. They were my best chance at getting back to whatever passed for a normal life these days.

“There was a voice talking to me in my head when I woke up,” I admitted.

Kyoko’s imperturbable expression suddenly perturbed, “Hajime, this is very important. Who spoke to you?”

I would have told her, but my mouth was no longer my own. A presence flooded in like cold water engulfing every cell in my body. I gave one last shudder before losing control. In the space of a second I became a spectator of my own life, like seeing a movie at a theater, but now someone else was the director.

My next words were his: “Izuru Kamukura.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko noticed first. 

Maybe it was the monotone voice, or the way my eyelids drooped with world-weary cynicism. Something about me betrayed that I was no longer myself in the most literal way possible. 

She lurched back, "It's him!"

The fifteen seconds that followed were a roller-coaster. Not those rickety, old wooden coasters. I'm talking about the metal ones that hurl you screaming through dives, loops, and corkscrews so fast, you can't even anticipate the next section before you've already rocketed through it. 

After Kyoko alerted the room to Izuru's presence, an armed security team appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and just an arm's reach away. They must have hid themselves in the shadows, but even then, shouldn't I have heard them close in? And why were they raising their guns at an empty pod? By the time I realized they were aiming at MY pod, and that I had closed the distance without even noticing, my hands had already disarmed the nearest guard with a few deft movements. Then my legs whipped around in a tornado kick that sent her flying into the other guards, knocking them over like bowling pins. 

Finally, Izuru raised my arm, which still held the confiscated handgun, and fired a series of quick, perfect shots aimed to cripple each guard's trigger finger. Their weapons clattered to the ground.

Izuru's power and apathy stunned me. So much blood, and the noise from the gunfire was incredible, yet Izuru strolled through the carnage, collecting the remaining guns as casually as a kid picking flowers. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't even control that.

"Stop!" Makoto shouted, laughably late. He ran in front of Izuru and stretched out his arms protectively. He seemed so small next to Izuru's overwhelming presence, but his bravery was admirable. This was the person we all put our trust in.

Izuru said, "I have no intention of harming any of you so long as you do not harm Hajime. There's no sense in violence between us. However, I will not allow you to point weapons at him." His voice through my mouth unsettled me, like when you hear yourself speak in an audio recording for the first time. It's technically you, but something just seems off about it.

"They're under my orders not to fire unless I say so, and I don't plan on saying so," Makoto said before turning his attention to a communication device pinned to his suit. "I need medical assistance in the pod room."

As Makoto and the rest of the trio tried to appease the moaning, pissed-off guards, I overheard Kyoko whisper to Byakuya, "Sedating the survivors was a good idea. Letting them all wake up at once probably wouldn't have ended well."

It was true. We were still dangerous. Even I was afraid of us.

The nurses quickly arrived and began escorting the wounded away when Izuru spoke up, "Hajime is hurt too." He raised my fists to show the broken skin on my knuckles from punching the glass lid. 

Everyone gaped at him. 

I almost laughed at how ridiculous it was. The guy who just shot up an entire security team was now worried about a few cuts and scrapes. I wondered why he even bothered asking when he seemed content to act on his own in every other way. Was he trying to... work with them?

Makoto forgot how to speak for a moment. His jaw worked until his words caught up, "Yeah, can someone please assist him with that? Oh, and Izuru? We'll be there shortly to ask you some questions."

"I will answer any question I deem acceptable." Izuru said while a very terrified-looking nurse led him away.

-

A fragment of glass plinked into a dish, then another. Izuru, armed with a pair of tweezers, cleared the debris from my wounds with a level of care that I didn't expect from him. The nurse offered to help, but he refused, insisting that he could do a better job himself. It was astoundingly rude, but I couldn't deny how painless it was when Izuru handled it.

Still, there was no way I'd give him a compliment after what he did. I scowled at him, however one scowls without a face of their own.

He ignored me, focusing instead on washing my wounds with soap and warm water. It felt strange, but pleasant. The hand he used to massage my wounded knuckles felt like it belonged to another person, like it belonged to Izuru. I blushed at the sensation of him sliding his soapy palm up and down my hand.

_"Do you want me to stop?"_ Izuru transmitted.

_"Uh... Yeah, I think they're clean enough."_

He dried my hand and applied ointment, then finished with a bandage. _"I know you're unhappy not being in control, but this will go more quickly and easily for you if you let me answer their questions."_

_"Fine, but once you're done, this body is mine."_

_"I predict you will decide otherwise when you hear what I have to say. So calm down, elevated levels of cortisol are linked to a variety of health problems."_

I was about to transmit a big "fuck off" when Kyoko entered the room. 

"If you're ready, please come with us."

-

Compared to the futuristic pod room, the conference room looked dilapidated. The lack of cobwebs and dust told me someone cleaned it recently, but long term structural damage from years of neglect couldn't be wiped away with a wet cloth. The walls cracked and water damage warped the floor. It was obvious they spent all their resources on the pod room. On us.

My shame at being powerless to control Izuru, after everything they did for us, made me feel tiny and pathetic. I wished I had the confidence to vow never to let it happen again, but at that moment, I was like a child locked away in a room. I was at the mercy of someone stronger; someone that my small, reserve-course mind didn't know how to reason with.

I sulked in the background as Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya interrogated Izuru. His answers helped me to fill some gaps in my memory, but there was one thing I kept asking myself.

As if he could read my thoughts, Makoto asked for me, "Why did you do this? Why did you upload the Junko AI into the simulation?"

"I had a question. Of hope and despair, I needed to weigh their merits and decide once and for all which side I would take. But I couldn't determine the answer with the knowledge I had on hand, so I ran an experiment. I learned of the simulation you were developing and concluded it would be a sufficient stage."

"There's something I don't understand. You seem to want to protect Hajime, yet you allowed that to happen to him?"

"I did not foresee him being harmed in any of my calculations."

Did I hear him right? Did he really just say that?

What kind of soulless freak did those scientists turn me into? All the death, the fear, the doubt, the grief. He didn't consider that harmful? My friends and I could have been happy! We could have walked out of that simulation, together! Now, we were either dead or traumatized. All because of him. Not harmed? I wanted to scream! I wanted to wrap my fingers around my own throat! I wanted to stand up and...

Somehow, the force of my emotions was enough to reclaim control. Rage flooded my chest until it burned away the cold of Izuru's grip on me. I leaped out of my chair, slammed my hands on the table and shouted, "That's wrong!"

Everyone looked surprised, including me. I'd fought Izuru and won. Even if it was only this one battle, that still meant something. And now that I could speak again, I just wanted to be heard. "I WAS harmed! It hurt to see my friends die! It hurt to live in fear every day that I would be next! I'm covered in wounds you can't even see!"

Emotionally spent, I flopped back in my chair and wept. I didn't care that others could see me cry. I was tired. So tired.

Through my sobs I thought I heard Izuru transmit a faint _"I'm sorry"_ , but that couldn't be right.

After my quaking body relaxed, Kyoko said softly, "Hajime, I assume we're talking to you now. I'm sorry, we misunderstood your situation. When we spoke to you and Izuru as distinct, separate individuals, we thought you were like a friend of ours who has a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder. Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it," I said, wiping my face with a hand. "It's like multiple personalities right?"

"Something like that... Although most people with that disorder aren't aware of their other 'personalities' and don't know what they say or do when they're in control. We assumed you were dormant. Hajime, if we had known you were aware and listening this entire time, this would have gone differently."

"Why are you so worried about me, you should be locking me up. I can't control him." I muttered.

Makoto looked horrified, "We didn't release you just to lock you up again! Don't give up hope. Izuru seems to care about you. Maybe we can convince him to not take control without asking."

Byakuya stood up, "Makoto, I've let you try things your way, but your naivete is going to kill us. Izuru is clearly using Hajime as a shield. He's counting on our leniency because whatever we do to Izuru, we do to Hajime. There must be something he still wants from us. That's why we're not dead."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions, but that is something I've been wondering about," Kyoko said. "Do you know why he's so protective of you, Hajime?"

That now familiar sensation of cold water once again flooded through me. Izuru regained control and held it fast.

"That is not an acceptable question," he said.

Why was he so flighty around the subject of me? I suddenly found myself intensely curious. Maybe I could find a weakness in that nearly impenetrable armor.

"He's Izuru again." Kyoko sighed, "Do you realize it's unfair to Hajime to keep taking over without asking? Bodily autonomy is a basic human right."

"You misunderstand. I have no interest in taking control of his life. There's nothing I want out here. As soon as I've done my job, the body is his."

Makoto smiled, "That's great! Thanks for being so reasonable about it!"

"Wait," Byakuya said. "What is this 'job' exactly?"

"Hajime's friends who died in the simulation, I can revive them. All of them."


End file.
